mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mickey's Birthday Surprise (Sound Story Book)
Mickey's Birthday Surprise is a children's story book released in 1988 by Golden Books (which merged with Random House, Inc., from the Golden Sound Stories series). Written by Billy Nolan, the book was made to celebrate Mickey's 60th Birthday. The book contains picture symbols for sound. Before you turn the page, you press the birthday cake symbol (which plays the last two measures of Happy Birthday to You). Plot Minnie is trying to set up a surprise birthday party for Mickey. Then Donald calls, asking if he can bring his new invention to the party, "The Mighty Fizz" (a soda pop machine made out of a trashcan, metal tubes and wheels). Goofy comes in, noticing the decorations. Later on, Mickey calls, asking Minnie if he'd like to come over and help clean house. Minnie suggests they meet for lunch at her house around noon, to which Mickey agrees. Donald, alongside Daisy, then arrives with his "Mighty Fizz" and demonstrates how to use it. Suddenly, Mickey calls again, asking to bring Pluto. Minnie asks everyone to keep quiet, but Goofy gets intrigued to give the Mighty Fizz a try. This, of course, arrests Mickey's attention, and Minnie has to make excuses to pass the sounds off as other nearby sounds. Then they decide to go out to the supermarket to get some snacks for the party. But then Mickey's nephews Morty and Ferdy call asking for a ride along. Minnie promises to pick them up. As Donald, Daisy and Minnie head to the car, Goofy stays behind, adding powder to the Mighty Fuzz to get it bubbly. He notices, however, it's not enough. Having dumped in the rest of the powder, he joins the others in the car (with Morty and Ferdy joining soon). Upon arriving at the supermarket, everyone goes their own separate ways. Goofy sees a display of potato chips and jumps up to grab the highest bags he can see, ultimately bringing it falling down on him. Trouble is, Mickey's in the supermarket, too--so Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Morty and Ferdy take refuge behind the candy counter as Mickey buys himself a peppermint stick, unaware of the others. To make matters worse, as soon as the coast is clear, it's almost noon! So the gang buys the chips and races to get back to Minnie's house before Mickey does. Meanwhile, Mickey and Pluto arrive at Minnie's house, cleaning supplies in hand. The first thing that catches their eye is a lot of orange bubbles (not to mention the Mighty Fizz's crank). As they enter, they find the house all engulfed in bubbles. Pluto and Mickey pick their way through the mess, but Pluto crashes right into the Mighty Fizz, bringing all the bubbling and cranking to a stop. Everyone else comes home to the mess, and are surprised to see Mickey peering out from behind the machine, calling "Surprise!" Minnie, of course, tells Mickey the surprise was supposed to be for him. Mickey comments that they'd be doing some housecleaning after all. Then the party goes without any more hitches--everyone eating cake (which was white, but now turned orange because of the bubbles) and chips, and using the Mighty Fizz for soda. Pictures and Sound Each picture symbols are used when you are reading the book. Each picture symbol makes different sounds. * Mickey facing us - Mickey says "Gee, that's swell!" * Mickey facing right - Mickey says "Ha ha, oh boy!" * Minnie facing us - She laughs. * Goofy facing left - Goofy says "Gawrsh!" * Pink Telephone - Telephone ringing. * Yellow Bell with the word "DING-DONG!" - Door Bell sound. * Soda Machine - Makes bubble sound. * Potato Chip bag - Makes munching sound. * A metal crank with the word "CRANK!" - Makes the crank sound. * Birthday Cake - Plays the song Happy Birthday to You. Category:Books Category:Mickey Mouse storybooks Category:Golden Sight 'n' Sound Books